


The Hotel Room

by lamerezouille



Series: 25 days of Draco and Harry, 2011 [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> <a href="http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/22.jpg">This very nice-looking room </a><br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Hotel Room

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [This very nice-looking room ](http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/22.jpg)  
> 

Harry heard the sound of a suitcase hitting the ground and then Malfoy’s deep voice saying slowly, ‘What is the meaning of _this_ , Potter?’

Harry hastened to close the hotel room door behind him and peered above Malfoy’s shoulder to see what seemed to upset him so much.

‘It’s a bed, Malfoy,’ Harry said not so cleverly.

Either Malfoy ignored him completely or he was just too fuming to address Harry’s answer. ‘How presumptuous of you, Potter! I can’t believe it! We shared one single kiss, and you just assume…’ While Malfoy searched for his next words, Harry reflected on the kiss in question and decided that even angry as he looked now, Harry wouldn’t mind kissing Malfoy again. ‘We’re here on a Ministry job, Potter, _for work_ ,’ Draco was still ranting, ‘Did you expect it to be some kind of romantic ambush so you could tumble me as you wish? I’m not this kind of man! I haven’t worked my arse off to climb the Ministry ladder just so you could ruin it for a _shag_. And, for the record, just because I didn’t push you away when you kissed me, it doesn’t mean I’d want to jump in bed with you as soon as the occasion presented itself. Who do you take me for?’

Harry was wondering if Malfoy had finally finished his tirade when Malfoy took out his wand and pointed it at the bed with a crazed look on his face. Harry didn’t know what he intended to do, but he knew that hexing a bed in a Muggle hotel was not the most inconspicuous way to undergo an undercover mission.

Malfoy didn’t seem able to see sense, though, so Harry did the first thing that came in mind and tackled Malfoy onto the bed before he could do any real damage.

Malfoy didn’t appear to take it too well and opened his mouth to start a new outburst. There was only one thing left for Harry to do, really, and Harry did it.

He pressed his lips to Malfoy’s and hoped Malfoy wouldn’t want to curse _him_.

But Malfoy didn’t curse him, hex him or even jinx him. No, Malfoy seemed to suffer from some kind of bipolarity disorder, because just after complaining so long and so loudly about Harry’s supposedly inappropriate advances, Malfoy gripped Harry’s hair in his fists and snogged him back with all he had. Harry would have worried someone had Confunded his partner, had the kiss not deprived him of the ability to worry.

The kiss was starting to become heated, and by heated Harry meant Malfoy’s hands in his pants, when he heard a knock on the door. He was too taken with Malfoy’s scent and Malfoy’s taste and Malfoy’s _everything_ though, so he chose to ignore it.

The problem was: the person on the other side of the door chose to ignore the lack of answer, too, and was barging in the room, talking very fast. ‘On behalf of the hotel, I apologise deeply. We gave you a double instead of a twin, and—’

Very wisely, the hotel representative took a few steps back and left the room as quickly as she’d entered it. But Malfoy’s hands were on his arse, now, and Harry couldn’t think of anything else any longer.

His last thought before slipping into an oblivion of pleasure was that this hotel’s employee would get a very, very large tip.  
  



End file.
